Heterogeneous forms of bovine, mouse and human TSH show differences in receptor binding and cyclase activating properties. Certain of these forms may be competitive inhibitors of the action of TSH. Lymphapheresis and plasmapheresis appear to be of moderate benefit in the treatment of Graves' ophthalmopathy.